Színpadi csók
by adrienn980120
Summary: Mi történik, ha Sam a színpadon újra belezúg valakibe? Vajon az a valaki viszont szereti őt? És ez hatással lesz a barátságukra? Olvass és jó szórakozást!
1. Te mit keresel itt?

Carly az iskolában várta két legjobb barátját, amikor meglátta őket az , hogy az ajtón jöttek be és... veszekedtek. Csak megrázta a fejét. Amióta ez a kettő szakítottak, most folyton veszekednek. És rosszabb, mint eddig volt. Freddie és Sam csak kiabáltak egymásra miközben jöttek Carly felé.

"Sziasztok sr-" Nem tudta befejezni, mert újra kiabálni kezdtek.

"... És mégis hogy jutottál be a szobámba?!"

"Tudod, Mrs őrült Benson nem zárja az ajtókat rendesen." Vigyorgott Sam diadalmasan.

"Mi? Te feltörted a zárat?"

"Csak úgy lehet kinyitni ha zárva van." Vont vállat Sam.

"Srácok!" Kiabált Carly. "Elmondaná valaki, hogy mi folyik itt?"

"Sam Viszkető port tett a nadrágomba!" Freddie ordította és mutatott Samre.

"Mi? Saaaam!"

"Muszály volt! Tegnap egész nap figyelmen kívül hagyott engem! És ha piszkáltam akkot ő csak levegőnek nézett!"

"És ez mért baj?"

"Senki ne hagyja figyelmen kívül amit én csinálok!" Mondta.

"OKé! Sam, Freddie!" Sóhajtottam.

"MI van?"

**Carly szemszöge:**

"Sam, ha Freddie nem figyel rád az azért van, mert... nem akar veszekedni. És Freddie, Sam azért piszkál téged, mert nem figyelsz rá. Ha újra jó barátok akartok lenni és korházban sem akartok kikötni akkor abba kell hagyni ezt az örökös veszekedést." Mondtam. Végül büszke voltam magamra, mert elhallgattak és egymásra néztek.

"Bocsi." Mondta Freddie.

"Bocsi." Mondta Sam is és lenézett a földre.

"Oh, Most így hirtelen nem jött rátok egy kis dejavu?" Kérdeztem és nevettem.

"Mi?"

"Nem!"

"Miről beszélsz."

"Dehogy is!"

Nevettem és megfordultam. "Najó, megyek matekra. Sziasztok." Majd fordultam feléjük. "Aztán viselkedni!" És mentem tovább.

**Sam szemszöge:**

Carly-nak matekja van és Freddie-nek meg... az isten tudja mi. A lényeg, hogy így kiszökhetek a színdarabra. Igen, Sam Puckett játszik egy színdarabban. De legalább megúszok pár órát.

Mentem a folyosón. Csendes volt és senki sem járt itt, így el tudtam halkan settenkedni úgy, hogy senki se vegyen észre. Végül elértem az ajtót. Amikor beléptem, megláttam egy csomó ismerős arcot. Végül Mrs Akkarman-t. Miután kijött sittről idejött és ő tanítja az egész csoportot. Mentem oda hozzá és köszöntem. "Helló Mrs Akkarman. Itt vagyok!"

"Oh Sam, végre! Meg is találtam a neked való szerepet." Örvendezett.

"Mit? Egy szihopata utcai niggert aki másoktól kér pénzt, hogy sonkát és-"

"Elég! Nem! Te leszel Rachel!"

"Reachel? Mi?"

"Igen, Rachel. Aki az egyik legjobb barátjába szerelemes lesz és a holdfényben-"

"Elnézést, de mégis melyik barommal kell együtt játszanom?" Kérdeztem a saját nem érdekel stílusommal. "Asszonyom." Javítottam ki magam.

"Hát... találtam egy profit." Mosolygott. "Benjamin! Hol van a Benjamin-t játszó színész?!" Kiabált.

"Itt van." Hallottam magam mögött az ismerős hangot. Megfordultam. Na nee! Freddie?"

"Sam?"

"Te mit keresel itt?"


	2. Újra kezdés

**Sam szemszöge:**

"Itt van." Hallottam magam mögött az ismerős hangot. Megfordultam. Na nee! Freddie?"

"Sam?"

"Te mit keresel itt?" Kérdeztem meglepődve.

"Nem, te mit keresel itt?" Kkérdezte vissza. Egy idejig hallgattunk és néztük egymást, majd eszembe jutott valami. Legörnyedtem és fogtam a fejem. "Jaj ne! Szédülök! Sajnálom, így nem tudok játszani semiit. Nem kéne megfertőznöm senkit. Jobb ha megyek." És köhögtem is. Ránéztem a tanárra. A szemem sarkából láttam, hogy Freddie csak a fejét forgatja.

"Oh értem. Nem akarod, hogy más is elkapja. Nagyon rendes tőled."

"Igen! Sam már csak ilyen. Törődik másokkal." Mondta Freddie gúnyolódva és a kezét a szívéhez rakta. "Ez annyira megható." Egy kicsit megböktem oldalról.

"Oké, akkor most menj haza és holnap majd találkozunk."

"De én holnap-"

"HOLNAP TALÁLKOZUNK!" Kiabált rám! Esküszöm, ez a nő élve meg fog minket enni.

"Értettem." Mondtam félig mosolyogva.

"Csodás! Viszlát később." Monda mosolyogva és elment.

"Komolyan ez a nő egy..." nevettem, de Fredie közbe szólt.

"Sam, megmondanád, hpgy mit keresel itt?"

"Mintha nem tudnád. Színészkedni jöttem."

"De... mért pont ide?"

"Nem mondhatod meg nekem, hogy mit csináljak Freddie!" Kiabáltam rá.

"Hát..." lecsendesedett és körül nézett. Megfogta a karom és húzott egy függöny mögé. "Mi lenne ha most tényleg megpróbálnánk higgadtan beszélgetni.

"Felőlem?"

"Oké." Bólintott. "Szóva, mivel mind a ketten itt ragadtunk és színészek lettünk, talán meg kéne próbálni együtt működni."

"Nem fog működni! Hát nem érted? Te mindig is te leszel. Én pedig én. És ez így is fog maradni." Mondam és mentem volna el.

"De megpróbálhatnánk máshogy is, nem?" Kérdezte. "Kezdjük előről." Mutatta a kezét, mintha be akarna mutatkozni. "Szia Freddie vagyok." Mondta és mosolygott.

Ránéztem, hátha csak egy vicc, de nem az. Ő tényleg ki akar békülni. Mosolyogtam rá és nyújtottam kezemet. "Sam." Mindketten mosolyogtunk a hülyeségünkön.


	3. Csók?

**Freddie szemszöge:**

"De megpróbálhatnánk máshogy is, nem?" Kérdeztem. "Kezdjük előröl." Mutattam a kezem, mintha be akarnék mutatkozni. "Szia Freddie vagyok." Mondtam és mosolyogtam

Rám nézett és várt egy kicsit. Mosolygott végül és nyújtotta a kezét "Sam." Mindketten mosolyogtunk a hülyeségünkön.

Miután úgymond "Megismertem" Samet, hazamentem és elkezdtem tanulni a szövegemet. Az eleje el g unalmas volt. Benjamin együtt lóg Rachel-lel és szórakoznak meg beszélgetnek. Azért ez irónikus ha úgy vesszük, hogy Sam és én játszuk a karaktereket. Mosolyogtam és csörgött a telefonom. Carly volt az.

"Szia Carly, mizújs?"

"Szia. 10 perc múlva iCarly. Gyere át!"

"Oké , pár perc és ott leszek. Szia."

"Szia." s letette. Gyorsan elpakoltam a forgatókönyvet és elindultam Carly-hoz.

"Hola!" Köszöntem.

"Szia Freddie."

"Sam itt van?"

"Nem. Azt hittem, hogy veled van." Mondta s elgondolkodott. "Akkor hol lehet?"

"Várj, mért gondoltad, hogy velem lenne?"

"Hát csak, mert-" Nem fejezte be a mondatot, mert Sam befutott az ajtón.

"Itt vagyok! Itt vagyok! Ne ölj meg!" Rohant ide.

"Te meg hol voltál?" Kérdezte tőle Carly. "Küldtem is neked üzit ma."

"Hát én csak... el voltam foglalva." Mondta és félig le nézett.

"Te? Mivel?" Kérdezte Carly.

"Csajok, az adás 5 perc múlva kezdődik." Szóltam közbe.

Abba hagyták a beszélgetést és felmentünk forgatni az icarly-t.

**- egy icarly leforgása után -**

A show után Sammel még házában lógtunk, mint mindig. Tv-t néztünk. Egyszer csak Spencer befut a szobájából és elénk állt.

"Carly, segíts!" Nézett a hugára.

"Miért?"

"Mert egy szupe macával lesz randim körül-belül..." Nézett az órájára. "fél óra múlva!"

"És? Mit segíthetnék én?"

"Segíts, hogy ne nézzek ki hülyén" Fogta Carly-t és húzta vissza a szobájába. Sam és én nevettünk Spencer-en.

"Néha meglep, ha randira megy." Mondtam.

"Vajon miért?" Folytatta Sam és nevettünk.

Pár másodpercnyi kínos másodperc után újra megszólaltam. "Na és, láttad már a forgatókönyvet?"

"Igen. és meg kell, hogy mondjam, ez a Rachel nem is hasonlít rám. Annyira lányos és kedves. és még szerelmes is. fúj, a legrosszabb." Mondta s megrázta a fejét a gondolatra. Evett egy kis pop-corn-t, majd rám nézett. " és veled mi van?"

"Velem mi van?"

"Igen. Tudod... meddig olvastad el?"

"Nem sokáig. Talán amikor elkezdünk táncolni a zenére." Mondtam

"Nem mi, hanem Rachel és Benjamin!" Mondta egy kicsit őrülten.

"Most meg mért mondtad ezt így?"

"Te felfogtad, hogy mi lesz annak a résznek a vége?" Kérdezte, de most még hangosabban.

" Ébresztő! Mondtam, hogy nem olvastam el addig. Mért? Mi fog t örténni az után?"

Sam gondolkozott és utána fel állt. "Mondd meg Carlynak, hogy haza mentem." Mondta és kiment az ajtón.

Csak néztem az ajtó után. Mi baja van? Felálltam és én is mentem az ajtó felé. "Carly! Elmentem!" és kiléptem az ajtón. Gyorsan be értem a lakásunkba, majd a szobámba. Megkerestem a forgató könyvet és lapoztam addig a részig ameddig meg nem találtam a válasz-t, hogy Sam mért volt ennyire fura. Sok kutatás után meg is találtam. Ez állt benne: "Benjamin kb 8 másodpercig csókolja Rachel-t" A francba!


	4. Első olvasó próba

**Sam szemszöge:**

El sem hiszem, hogy tegnap olyan kényelmetlenül éreztem magam Freddievel. Pedig csak a forgatókönyvről beszéltünk. És még a csók sem jött szóba.

Sétáltam a folyosón amikor Miss Akkarman idejött hozzám. "Áh jó reggelt Sam."

"Igen?"

"Csak szólok, hogy ma próba lesz iskola után."

"Oké. Még valami?" Kérdeztem unott hangon.

"Csak ennyi, de remélem tudod a szögevedet." Vigyorgott.

"Hát még ne igazán sikerült-"

"REMÉLEM TUDOD A SZÖVEGEDET!" Kiabált. Kissé hátráltam.

"Oké..."

"Remek! A próbán találkozunk." Mondta most már vigyorogva. Istenem, ez a nő rosszabb, mint Gibby. Mentem az osztályba amikor Carly megállított.

"Sam! Hova tüntél tegnap?!"

"Hát a gyíkarc nem mondta?" Kérdeztem és Carly nézett rám furcsán. "Freddie." Javítottam ki magam.

"Így mindjárt jobb." Mosolygott. "Na, de hova mentél tegnap?"

"Csak haza kellet mennem. Semmi gond." Mondtam neki, de nem úgy tünt, hogy elhiszi. "Komolyan."

"Hát oké! Gyere menjünk fizikára!" Mondta és húzott engem.

"Neeee!"

**- Iskola után -**

Beléptem a terembe. Láttam, hogy ma már többen is ott vannak és a fehér forgatókönyv a kezükben van. Az egyik széken pedig Freddie volt és bújta a könyvet. Odamentem hozzá. "Hello!" Felnézett és mosolygott.

"Oh, szia Sam! Miújság?" Kérdezte és mellé ültem.

"Nem sok. Csak..." Kerestem a szavakat. "Az ami tegnap történt. Tudod...?"

"Nem gond, mert... már tudom, hogy mért voltál ilyen."

"Oké." Mondtam végül. A feszültség tapintható most. Szerencse, hogy a tanár megszólalt.

"Oké gyerekek, kezdődhet a felolvasó próba. Mindenki keressen egy párt és menjetek egy csendes helyre. 10 percet adok amíg próbáltok!" Kiáltotta.

"Sam lennél-"

"Igen!" Mondtam gyorsan. Nevettünk.

"Gyere, van egy csendes hely ahol próbálhatunk." Mondta és felállt. Elindult az egyik irányba és én követtem őt. A függöny mögé mentünk ahol egy fehér ajtó volt. Freddie körül nézett és amikor nem volt ott senki akkor benyitott. "Menj!" Utasított és én bementem. Gyorsan becsukta az ajtót.

"Mi ez a hely?" KJérdeztem és körül néztem egy kicsit. Ez egy egyszerű fehér és lila szoba. Egy nagy kanapéval és egy hangfallal. Egy ablak a kanapé felett és egy óriás poszter az ajtón.

"Én minden nap idejövök suli után. Már legalább 1 éve." Mondta. "Látod ezt? Én hoztam a hangfalat és a posztert is." Mondta vigyorogva.

"Ez tök jó." Mondtam vigyorogva és lehuppantam a kanapéra, ő meg mellém.

"Igen az. És van kulcsom is." Büszkélkedett.

"Mi? Honnan?"

"Az mindegy." Intett le. "Na próbáljunk." vette elő a forgatókönyvet.

"Oké."

Belelapozott a könyvbe. "Áh, hatodik oldal."

"Rendben. Én kezdem." Ránéztem és kezdtem beleélni magam. "Ben, nem tudom meg tenni!"

"Ugyan Rachel! Ha odamész hozzá akkor biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem utasít vissza." Mondta Freddie a karaktere alapján.

"És ha igen? Mi van ha nem vagyok neki elég jó?" Estem kétségbe, mert Rachel is. Elfordultam. Freddie megfogta az államat és magához fordított.

"Rach, figyelj rá!" Felnéztem rá. "Gyönyörű vagy. És nem fog-"

A szavába vágtam. "Szerinted gyönyörű vagyok?" Kérdeztem. Freddie bólintott. És esköszöm, hogy láttam csillogni a szemét...

"Igen, az vagy." Mosolygott, majd megölelt a karaktere alapján. Elengedett. "Sok sikert!" Mondta. És itt vége ennek jelenetnek.

"Ez..." Kezdtem.

"Jó volt!"

"Igen..."

"Akkor szerintem mehetünk is, nem?" Kérdezte és állt fel.

"De." Mentem utána. Mielött kimentünk volna, a fülembe súgta:

"A kulcs az ajtó melletti polc tetején van." Mondta és ment ki előre. Néztem utána és vigyorogtan. Azt hiszem lesz ennek a szobána egy új lakója.


	5. A jelmezes próba

"De." Mentem utána. Mielött kimentünk volna, a fülembe súgta:

"A kulcs az ajtó melletti polc tetején van." Mondta és ment ki előre. Néztem utána és vigyorogtan. Azt hiszem lesz ennek a szobána egy új lakója.

...

**Freddie szemszöge:**

Ma péntek van megint. Ami annyit jelent, hogy újabb próba. A tanár szerint ma jelmezzel próbálunk. Érdekes lesz Samet olyan őskori és szokatlan ruhában látni... Elnevettem magam. Mivel Carly-val mentem suliba, észrevette.

"Freddie, mi van veled? Ma nem figyelsz rám csak mosolyogsz és hallgatsz." Mondta. Már az iskola elött voltunk az ajtónál.

"Umm, bocsi! Csak tegnap anyám..." Kerestem a jó kifogást. Nézett rám.

"Nem foghatsz mindent anyádra!" Mondta. "Már egy ideje furán viselkedsz Freddie!" Mondta. "Mért nem mondod el?"

"Carly, nincs semmi! Most pedig menjünk. El fogunk késni!" Mondtam neki és elsétáltam elötte. Jött utánam később. Oldalról láttam, hogy figyel engem. Figyelmen kivül hagytam és mentem tovább az osztályba.

"Szia Sam!" Köszönt Samnek Carly és leült a helyére.

"Sziasztok! Találjátok ki, hogy ki tett ragasztót Howard szemüvegére?" Kérdezte és nevetett közben.

"Te?" Találgattam.

"Igen!" Mondta nevetve és feltette a két kezét, mintha megnyert volna valamit.

Carly és én csak nevettünk. Becsöngettek és a következő pillanatban Howard lépett be az ajtón.

"Gyerekek akik a színdarabban szerepelnek kérem menjenek a dráma terembe...És mégiski ragasztózta össze a szemüvegemet?"

"Sam, Carly nem tudja..."

"Akkor most megtudja"-vágottközbe a szavamba. Felálltunk és elindultunk.

"Srácok, hova,hova?"-kérdzte Carly.

"Majd később, szia!"-intette le Sam.

A dráma teremben a jelemezeket válogatták.

"Szerinted Carly ki fog kérdezni minket?" Kérdezte Sam.

"Biztos vagyok benne." Mondtam. Carly mindig olyan. "Ismered Carly-t, nem?"

"De..."

Mentünk a tanárhoz. "Mrs Ackarmen, itt vagyunk!"

Megfordult. "Oh, de jó! Itt vannak a jelmezek." Mondta izgatottan és tolta a kezünkbe a ruhkat.

**[... Freddie felvette a ruhát ...]**

Amikor felvettem a ruhát, megnéztem magam a tükörbe. Szörnyű ez a ruha!

Amikor kimentem elgondolkoztam, hogy Sam hogy nézne ki a ruhában. Elkezdtem mosolyogni magamban. Valaki megbököt hátulról.

Megfordultam és egy lány állt elöttem. Sam az! Ő... gyönyörű volt a ruhában! Szép arca és sminkje jól állt neki. A haja fel volt rakva valahogy... Sam csodásan néz ki.

"Hahó Fredward!" Intett az arcom előtt.

"Mi?" Kérdeztem tőle és ráztam a fejem. Csak nevetett. "Hát erre nem számítottam..."

"Mármint mire?" Kérdezte tőlem. Attól tartok, hogy az utolsó szavakat halkabban kellett volna mondanom.

"Ömm... csak, hogy..." Próbáltam kibökni valamit. "Hogy vajon ez a terem hogy lehet ekkora?"

"Hát oké... Jóban lettünk újra, de te még mindig az a kocka barna maradsz." Mondta egy szokásos Sam féle stílusban, majd megfordult és elindult.

**Sam Szemszöge (Este fél 11)**

Nem értem mi baja van velem?

Itt fekszem az ágyamon és próbálok aludni, de nem megy. A mai próba egészen jól ment, bár Freddie-re nem tettem nagy hatást... ez rosszul esett.

Elkezdett rezegni a telefonom. Egy új üzenet. Fredward-o. - _Hey Sam, holnap megint egy jelmezes próba. :) :) Ja és Carly kérdezgetett. Nem adtam neki választ... Jó éjt! :)_

Amint elolvastam az üzenetet, eszembe jutott valami. Mostmár egy páran sejthetik, hogy Freddie és én Színjátszó szakkörön veszünik részt... együtt...

OMG... és mi lesz a Puckett hírnevemmel? Freddie Nyomorult Benson-nal játszom egy szerelmes párt...


End file.
